Gift From An Angel
by I Forget
Summary: FREE BABY MAKING! Well, now that I have your attention.... ahem Someone from Shal's past is found dead and Shal is desperate to join her. The team worries, but the only one in a position to help is Emma. Will she be in time? ShalKim, ShalEmma.


WARNING Homosexuality stars here. If you have issues, you know where the Back button is. You have been warned.

This fic is based in the time when Adam and Emma were still very much on the team.

This is a repost. I had it up once, but had a depressed no self-esteem moment and deleted it. Shit happens, things changed, I changed, and now, thanks to the amazing ferae naturae, I'm back. Disappointed? Tough. Get over it and move on. Excited? Then enjoy, eat, drink, and be merry. The continuation of this series is for you, my friends.

-

__

Gift From An Angel

By I Forget

Shalimar Fox took a last., long look at herself in the full length mirror. Black leather high heel boots were mostly hidden by her tight, deep blue flares. Her black tank top covered with her white button down shirt. _:Kim had always loved this outfit on me. I remember how she had bought it for herself, but we always did that. We were always buying things that we had meant to keep to ourselves, but always ended up being better suited to the other: _Shalimar laughed a little at the memory, despite the pain these memories always bring. It was little over three years ago when Kim had disappeared without leaving any one with a clue where she had gone or if something had happened to her. During that time the few people who had known Kim moved to different countries, where they eventually forgot everything about her. But Shalimar stayed, she refused to give up the hope that the police would find Kim, and maybe convince her to come home. She refused to allow herself to think that Kim may be dead.

When she joined Mutant X, it was a blessing that took her mind off Kim, but she never forgot about her. She could never forget. It had been two months ago when the police called her. Two months since they had asked her to come to the station. When she had arrived there, she had been greeted by a middle aged officer who had smiled at her with sympathy in his eyes and brought her to a small, pink room where another officer was waiting. It was in that room that they told her the news that turned her world upside down and would forever make it impossible for her to be happy. Kim was dead. The older officer had murmured a meaningless apology, and had given her a small, white envelope. Numbly, she had thanked the officer as her surprisingly steady hands opened the envelope. Inside it was a picture of her and Kim, she recognized Kim's hand writing on the back and read the short message Kim had written her. _'Shal... I'm sorry, please forgive me. This wasn't your fault. Be happy ok? I love you.' _Slowly, she slipped the photo into her pocket and removed the only remaining object from the envelope. It was Kim's silver cross, hanging on the thin silver chain Shal had given her for her birthday. _:That was her favorite. I've worn it every day since.: _It was midnight when Shal returned to sanctuary, thankfully everyone else had already gone to bed. Shal had never been one to talk to anybody about her life, she didn't want anyone to know what had happened, didn't want them to worry.

Shal shaked her head slightly and pushed back the painful memories as she pulled a black dress over her clothes. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she had worn the same dress for three days in a row. If she did, she would have changed it to avoid making Emma even more suspicious than she was all ready. Shal quickly ran a brush though her hair and, satisfied with her appearance, grabbed her black leather back pack and made her way to the kitchen.

No one else had arrived yet, Shal noticed with relief. She opened the small cooler that she had put on the counter the previous night and put in a water bottle from the fridge. placing an apple beneath the water bottle, she then wrapped a bread roll in plastic wrap, which was then placed next to the water. Beside the apple went a rather large bundle of napkins.

"Hey Shal, lessons again?" Brenn asked casually as he reached into the fridge for the orange juice.

"Yeah, everyday this week," Shal lied quickly. She had told everyone that she was taking dance lessons, but really she was spending the time alone by Kim's grave.

"Wanna go out later?" Brenn asked, hoping to spend some alone time with Shalimar.

"Can't, hanging out with the girls after class," she lied again. Before the lies had bothered her, but she had quickly gotten into the habit.

"Girls? You'll have to introduce us some time," Jesse said as he joined the duo.

"Down boy," Shal said, sending him a cocky grin. She placed the lid on the cooler and shoved it in her pack, on top of the paper, pen and sweater she had packed previously. Shouldering the pack, she turned to face the two guys.

"I gotta go, see ya boys," she said giving each a hug, carefully masking the pain when Jesse squeezed her bruised arms a little too tight. She had been clutching them so hard the previous night that she had hurt herself. She turned to leave and didn't notice it when Brenn and Jesse exchanged a worried look, they could tell that something was wrong, but neither could figure out what.

__

She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holdin' back. Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with her linen and lace. Oh./

"Hey Brenn, do me a favour and tell Adam..." Shal started to say as she walked out the door.

"Tell Adam what?" Adam asked, entering the kitchen with Emma in tow.

"Morning to you too. I'm staying with the girls tonight, my ring's on if you need me," Shal said quickly as she stepped out the door. She had never been good at lying to Adam, and the look Emma was giving her was making her nervous.

Emma watched Shal leave, then turned to Adam whom had a worried look on his face."Adam... was it my imagination, or was Shalimar wearing the same dress as she did yesterday?" Emma asked, keeping her voice low so the others didn't hear.

"It's not your imagination," he replied grimly.

"Would you mind if I took the day off? Maybe tomorrow as well?" Emma asked tactfully.

"Sure, keep me posted," he said calmly. Emma had to smile a little, obviously Adam knew exactly what she was up to.

Emma knew that Adam could tell something wasn't right with Shal, but he hadn't seen the pain Shal had hidden. Not wanting to lose Shal, she told the guys that she'd see them later, waving goodbye as she left. Using her abilities, it was easy for her to track Shalimar with out Shalimar's feral side revealing the fact that she had a stalker. She had a small panic attack when she tripped over Shal's discarded dress and almost lost her, but was fortunately aided by a rush of adrenaline that helped her to catch up.

Ahead of Emma, Shal had broken into a run, trying to outrun the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. Unwanted, the memories came anyway. Memories of all the times she had seen signs of Kim's depression but hadn't done anything, thinking that she was imagining things. _:It's my fault. I should've realized, should have got help, but I didn't. It's my fault she did it. My fault. If only I wasn't there, maybe if she had never met me, she would still be here. Maybe many people's lives would be better if I was never born. No, they would be. I'm just a mistake. A mistake that wont mess up anyone else's life. I wont let it.: _Shal saw her goal ahead and put on one last burst of speed. Just as she passed through the gate, rain began to fall. She hadn't even noticed the clouds.

__

The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born./

"Shit!" Emma swore as Shal's emotions suddenly became much more intense. Throwing caution to the wind, she began to run as fast as her legs would take her, ignoring the cold water that began to slap her face. She didn't like the state her friend was in, and she was afraid.

Shalimar stood a few steps away from the gate, peering through the slight mist that had formed, there were many stones but so far none of them was the one she was looking for. _:Come on girl, where are you?: _She thought, her memories quickly overtaking her. She started to become lost in her own world as memories went through her mind. Most were from when her and Kim were together, but some were not. They came and left so quickly that Shalimar couldn't pinpoint where they came from, but she thought that she recognized something, an emotion that she thought she hadn't felt in a long time, love. By this time she was soaked, but she didn't care. She was too numb both inside and out to feel the cold.

****

Through the wind and the rain. She stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel./

Finally, Shal sees the stone she had been searching for, a strangled sob escapes her as she runs to the figure. It was directly in front of a gnarled old Oak tree, it's leaves had long since fallen off and had been blown away in the fall winds. Reaching her goal, Shal stops and stares at the stone statue, gasping for breath. The pain and grief in her heart overwhelms her and slowly she sinks to her knees. Removing the pack from her shoulder, she pulls out the cooler. Placing it down on the grass at her knees, she opens it and removes the napkins. Slowly, she pulls back the napkins and unwraps what they had concealed. Nestled within the soaked cloth was a bottle of aspirin and a syringe filled with a random narcotic from Adam's lab. If she only used the contents of one of the two she'd survive, but with both inside her, that wasn't likely. Didn't really matter either way, there was a third item hidden in her boot.

She contemplates the items for a moment, then quickly downs the bottle of aspirin, before her grief could make it impossible. She then pulled out the water bottle, soon feeling the Vodka burning her throat. With both bottles empty and the vodka warming her frozen body, she reached into her boot and pulled out her most favored friend, a knife. She placed the knife on the ground beside her, then took the syringe and plunged it into her arm, forcing the liquid into her body. Vision beginning to blur from the alcohol, she took the knife and slashed it across the place where she hurt the most, her heart. The blade fell to the ground as she gave into her pain and broke, her sobs and wails of pain tearing out of her. Past where Shal was, a woman on the other side of the thick, brick wall hears Shalimar's cries. Thinking that someone must be watching a horror movie, she closes the only open window and turns off the light, unaware of the woman dying just a few yards away.

****

Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late./

Emma ran through the graveyard gate, desperately searching for any sign of her friend. By now, Shalimar was only dimly aware of her surroundings, the drugs having combined with her memories, creating a different world, a world filled with pain and self-hate. Yet, even in this nightmare that was her reality memories of love came to her, but they were now only dreams to her, dreams that she welcomed with open arms, treasured even, but still nothing more than dreams.

****

Through the wind and the rain. She stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel./

Emma heard the sobs and followed the sound, hoping, yet fearing, that they would lead her to Shalimar. Her ears lead her towards an old Oak tree and it was there that she found her friend. Without a moments hesitation she ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her, letting the woman sob into her shoulder. Gently she stroked Shal's head, using her gift to try and soothe her. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed together, startling Emma. Her head snapped up and her eye's landed on what she had missed before. There between Shal and the Oak was a statue of an angel. Her hands were pressed together and her face was looking up towards the sky. Emma strained her eyes and with another flash of lightening was able to make out a name. _Kimberly Sparrow._ _:Who's she? Was she a friend of Shalimar's?: _Emma wondered.

****

A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot./

Emma's eye's found the open cooler, as well as the empty bottles. With a feeling of dread, she picks them up and smells the vodka that had been in one of them. Quickly she maneuvers Shal's head until she could smell her breath, then finally realizes what must have happened as the stench of vodka attacked her senses. Her eyes scan Shal's body and finally see that the blondes clothes were soaked with more than just the rain, but also with blood. Eyes instinctively search for the cause and land on the knife, seeing a syringe nearby as well. Lifting Shal up into her arms, she struggles to carry her now unconscious friend back to the gate, yelling at Adam to call an ambulance, knowing that he could easily find them by tracing her ring. The rain had begun to fall heavier and strong wind whipped the droplets into her face; it stung, but she no longer cared, all she cared about was the woman in her arms.

**Through the wind and the rain. She stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel./**

Trying not to slip on the rain soaked ground, she's only five feet away from the gate when she can hear sirens in the distance. Willing more energy to her tired legs she tries to move faster, and in her haste slips. She slid right through the gate and falls on the cold concrete sidewalk, Shal still remaining in her friend's arms. The sirens are louder now. _:The ambulance must be close, just around the corner: _She thought, slightly dazed from her fall. Slowly, she reaches up and grabs one of Shalimar's hands. _:Shal, just hang on, please.: _The ambulance arrives and quickly the paramedics lift Shal onto a stretcher, then one of them helps Emma into the passenger seat. Emma was in shock, she was only dimly aware of what was going on around her, mind focused on her own thoughts. _:Why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't she tell ME? Why did she lie to us? I thought we were friends. Or was that just a lie too? I thought we were becoming more than that, there was always the hope that someday... but that's all it was, hope. Hope always dies eventually.: _A single teardrop slid down her cheek as they pulled into the hospital driveway.

****

...A teardrop falls out of place. It begins to run down her pale face.All trust she had will never return. Her hope is lost and forever will burn...

Shalimar slowly opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the headache that had formed. Feeling someone else's presence near, she looks around for the source when a flash of lightening briefly allows her to make out a figure sitting across the dark room.

"Finally awake I see," the figure spoke in a monotone voice. Shalimar felt chills run up her back, she had recognized Emma's voice, but she had spoken in a tone that she had never heard Emma use before, it scared her.

"Why did you do it? Did we make your life so full of shit it wasn't worth living?" Emma asked coldly.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"It's my business."

"Tell me, or I'll find out on my own," Emma threatened. Shal's eyes widened, she knew exactly what Emma had meant, and that she was pissed off enough to do it.

"Fine. Three years ago I had a girlfriend, her name was Kim. She was my best friend, my lover, she was my everything. Then one day she left, disappeared without leaving any evidence of why she left or where she had gone. Everyone assumed the worst and left, forgetting all about her in their new lives. But I didn't leave. I refused to give up the hope that they'd find her, I didn't forget." Shal took a breath to steady her nerves before she went on, "Two months ago, I was called by the police, they wanted me to go to the station. When I got there, they told me that they had found Kim, her body anyway. They told me that Kim had suffered from depression since she was a child, she had traveled to Russia and she... she killed herself." Shal choked, getting the last part out with an effort. "I had them ship her body here and bury her by the Old Oak tree. Oak was her favorite. Since then I've only wanted to join her," Shal finished, tears falling down her face. She looked up, startled, when she felt soft hands close around her own, into Emma's compassion filled eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped," she said softly.

"I was afraid," Shal said, her voice as soft as Emma's.

"Afraid? Of what?" Emma asked, surprised.

"That you would hate me for not telling you the truth about... me," she whispered.

"I could never hate you," Emma whispered, surprising Shalimar. She started to lean closer to Shalimar.

"Please, let me help you," Emma said, her tone gentle. _:Let me be with you:_ She thought, but was too afraid to say. Shalimar hesitated for a moment, then nodded, opening up to Emma's embrace.

_...But you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll set you free instead and let your heart soar. I'll release you from this hell you've helped win. I won't let you die or let you give in..._

Outside in the storm, a figure hovered unseen, looking through the window at the women entwined in each others arms. More specifically, she was watching Shalimar. The powerful winds didn't seem to touch her, the rain merely fell through her. _:I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, but you'll be ok now. She loves you, Shalimar. I'll always be in your heart, but now I need to go. Be happy Shalimar, I love you.: _The figure placed something on the window ledge, and smiled as she disappeared, a loving smile that she had once shared with Shalimar, over three years ago.

_Through the wind and the rain. She stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel./_

Shalimar wasn't sure, but for a moment she could have sworn that she saw something glistening outside her window. Telling Emma that she'd be back in a second, she walked over to the window and opened it. Instantly the wind and rain soaked her, chilling her to the bone, but she ignored the cold when she saw what was sitting on the ledge. Slowly, she picked up the cool metal object and closed the window. Keeping the object in her hand, she returned to Emma.

"Don't ask me how, but I think that this was meant for you," she said, awe in her voice. Silently, she handed the object to Emma. Emma reached out her hand and wrapped it around what Shalimar was holding out to her. Curious, she examined it. It was a beautiful pendant hanging on a silver chain, the chain a perfect match to Shalimar's. The pendant itself was a silver heart, with the shape of a cross carved into one side. "Shalimar, it's beautiful. But why do you think it was meant for me?" Emma asked, the hope that she had thought dead alive again in her heart. Without saying a word, Shalimar removed the cross from around her neck. Taking the pendant from Emma's hand, she pressed her cross into the indent. It fit perfectly. Emma gasped and looked into Shalimar's eyes.

"Emma, when I was struggling with my memories, I kept getting flashbacks that were different, that seemed unattached to Kim. When that happened, I felt love, I thought I had imagined it. But I didn't, the love was there all along with you, wasn't it?" Shalimar demanded. Slowly, Emma nodded. She opened her mouth to explain, but Shalimar pressed her finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything," Shal whispered. Emma nodded her understanding and Shal bent her head closer. Wrapping her arms around Shal's neck, Emma's lips parted and met with Shal's in a long, sweet kiss. Emma pulled back and looked deep into Shalimar's eyes.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

Shalimar's eyes filled with love and joy, she smiled slightly, "I love you too," she said, then wrapped her arms around Emma for another passion filled kiss.

_...I'll help you find the hope that you lost. I'll let you know love at any cost. You'll find the place that you flew to. Isn't unreal, but it's me here with you..._

They pulled away from each other when a nurse came into the room with Shalimar's clothes. A few minutes later Adam came in and told them that Shal was good to go. They thanked him and as they left Shal turned to Emma and asked if she would mind making a quick stop on the way back to Sanctuary. Emma knew where she wanted to go and understood that she needed to say one last goodbye so she agreed and told Adam that they would meet him there later. They took a bus over to the graveyard and hand in hand walked to Kim's grave.

_A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot./_

Emma stood back while Shal stepped up to the grave.

"Kim... thank you. I'll never forget you. I love you," with that, she turned back to Emma. With a smile on her face, she gently takes her hand and together they leave the grave yard and head back to Sanctuary. To their home.

_Through the wind and the rain. She stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel./_

Later that night, Shalimar was lying awake wrapped around Emma's sleeping form. She thought she felt eye's watching her and looked out the window just in time to see Kim's smiling face begin to fade away. When Kim saw that Shalimar had seen her, she nodded her head to show her approval and winked at her before she vanished. Shalimar grinned and snuggling closer to Emma, falling asleep feeling content for the first time in years.

The End.

(Of part one. Part two shall be reposted shortly... if it's wanted.)

Disclaimer of sorts: The song is called Concrete Angel (sung by Martina McBride) The lyrics in ...were created by Wolf Eyes, not me. I altered them slightly to fit in better with the story, but not much. I asked her permission, no worries! I wanna send out a BIG thank you to her (THANK YOU WOLF EYES!) and I highly recommend that you read her story called 'The Silver Ring' trust me, it's really good! It's a Harry Potter fanfic, rated R, and stars Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, need I say more?

**__**

And once again, a thank you to ferae naturae, who rescued the fic.


End file.
